


Kissing & Bottles

by titasjournal



Category: Harrison Ford - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF, carrie fisher - Fandom, carrison - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titasjournal/pseuds/titasjournal
Summary: Carrie and Harrison party with the Rolling Stones during filming of Empire Strikes Back. Childish games ensue.





	Kissing & Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my tumblr (also titasjournal) because of popular demand. I hope you like it!

Harrison looks around the mildly lit room, taking his time in each individual person. They are all sitting in a circle on the floor, waiting for something to happen. Mark is visibly uneasy, rocking his body slightly. Keith has an amused grin plastered on his tired face. Greer, this girl Harrison only formally met this evening, was very, very excited. Mick’s for sure stoned by now. Charlie is, well, as he always is: expressionless. But Carrie… Carrie Harrison couldn’t quite read. Was she… eager to participate in such a childish game or was she nervous? He looks at her closely, and realizes that the strap of her dress has fallen and that it has ridden up her thigs a bit. He can picture it perfectly, the way it was as she had come out of the kitchen this exact same night and had told him:

“Harrison, Eric just called and said that the Rolling Stones dudes are coming over!” and she was so excited. She begged him to stay up with her, to party with them. Harrison kept saying that they had an early call the next day and that they had to sleep, but nothing seemed to put Carrie to rest. She had been relentless. How could he say no to her in that pale pink dress, say no to that sweet smile of hers… So he eventually gave in and she giggled like a little girl.

Eventually people started arriving and then minutes turned into hours… Smoke from the pot Mick had brought filled the living room and everyone was pretty much drunk. Music was playing and Harrison vividly remembered Carrie looking so great while she danced. He was sitting down on the couch with Charlie and Mark, taking turns with the joint, eyes glued to Carrie’s body. Harrison didn’t think Carrie knew what she was doing to him dancing in the middle of the living room like that. With one hand balancing her drink, her other one messed with her brown hair, hips swaying absentmindedly to rhythm of the song. He slightly parted his lips to let the smoke come out of his mouth, meaning to call Carrie. However, as he was about to do so, Keith took her hand and turned her around. She smiled shyly and looked down, at her bare feet. They started dancing together, getting closer by the second and Harrison wasn’t sure how he felt about that. The more they danced, the redder Harrison’s face got and the more… jealous he became. He wasn’t going to take that any longer, so he got up and darted straight to Carrie. He pulled her by the waist, careful to steady her in the process, leaving her completely muddled. Harrison placed one hand around her waist and left it there while he took in Keith’s frustrated words:

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Harrison chuckled and threw his head back. He couldn’t believe this guy just came into his house and thought it would be appropriate to dance with his girl. Granted, Carrie wasn’t officially his girl, but still.

“Hey, guys, don’t start a fight, c’mon. It’s not worth it.” Mark said, as he tried to appease the situation. Nonetheless, Keith, being as drunk as he was, didn’t particularly care for a… civilized way of handling things. So, he inattentively blurted out:

“Well, I didn’t know mister big movie star liked to fuck children, but okay. Next time, give a man a heads up, jeez.” Harrison shifted his weight to successfully strike the man on the nose, but Carrie placed a protective hand on his, stopping him from doing something he would later regret. He looked at her and smiled slightly. She smiled back, and, just like that, everything was okay. Yet, Mark sensed the heavy atmosphere and made a quite interesting suggestion. A suggestion which was, sooner or later, approved by everyone.

So here they are, gathered in a circle, ready to play spin the bottle.

Eric volunteered to spin the bottle first and Harrison was praying it wouldn’t land on Carrie. He started to sweat as the bottle slowed down, passing Keith, then Mark, landing on Greer. He quietly sighed in relief and relaxed in his place. Eric got up and Greer did too, the both of them meeting in the middle of the circle, kissing passionately. As Greer was picked, it was her turn to spin the bottle next, and it landed on Mark. He was noticeably uncomfortable, so she leaned in first. A series of cheering followed as they locked lips. The kiss was short and sweet, but long enough to make Mark flush.

With a still red face and a giddy expression, he spun the bottle. The feeling of powerlessness fills Harrison yet again and he can only pray that it doesn’t end up pointed at Carrie. He knew that this game was not a good idea. It was a fairly childish one, in fact. But seeing how everyone wanted to play… he wasn’t going to be the one to shut a party down. The bottle kept spinning, passing Greer, then Mick, and landing exactly on the person he least wanted, miss Carrie Frances Fisher. Mark’s face turned darker, as he realized he would have to kiss Harrison’s… well, Carrie. Mark’s eyes were glued to Harrison’s face, but he refused to look up. He didn’t want to see it. Oh, how he dreaded this game. He denied looking at Carrie, it would be too painful. He lifted his head up as Charlie whistled and Mick laughed hysterically. He briefly saw Carrie and Mark’s lips locking, a vision he very much wished to erase from his memory.

Carrie fell back on her seat, uncertain that what she did hurt Harrison or not. It had been a quick peck for a game, nothing more. She extended her arm and grabbed the green glass bottle. She then spun it and, yet again, Harrison kept his eyes on the tip of it. This was the moment. The bottle should land on him. He leaned forward, as did everyone, excited to see who Carrie was going to kiss. No one was making a sound and the bottle kept on spinning. It started to slow down and it landed precisely in the middle of Harrison and Keith. Harrison suddenly got ten times more nervous. Greer then swiftly said: “It landed between two people. You have to spin again!” And so she did. Carrie spun the bottle again. And it seemed to be spinning for forever. Harrison caught a glimpse of Carrie’s face, and she was most certainly as anxious as he was. The bottle started to slow down and Harrison realized it was never going to land on him. But he wasn’t going to let it land on anybody else. So he just reaches out and stops the bottle on him and crawls towards Carrie. He takes her face in his hands and pulls her up, kissing her like crazy. As it was all very sudden, Carrie can’t quite balance herself, so she falls down, face first on Charlie’s lap. No one even laughs, because of how shocked they are. Harrison grabs Carrie by her sides and locks his lips with hers. His tongue tenderly caresses hers and their lips slide on each other, noses bumping and hearts fluttering. He reaches for her hair, pinning it behind her ear, getting it out of the way. He then proceeds to get up, taking Carrie along with him. The last thing he sees before heading to his room is Charlie giving a 20 dollar bill to Eric, to which he responds: “I told you he was feeding the kitty!” Carrie’s face turns bright red and she thinks to herself that this must be the most embarrassing moment of her entire life. She proceeds to follow Harrison’s pull and gets into his room, leaving everyone in awe.

Harrison enters his room and doesn’t bother turning on the lights, as he picks her up and pins her against the door. He holds her by the ass and kisses her neck fervently. She throws her head back and pants heavily. In between kisses, Carrie manages to whimper: “I’m sorry for kissing Mark”. And Harrison stops and looks deeply into her eyes. His heart skips a beat and then his lips are on hers again, this time, more urgent than before. His hands travel the length of her back and find her hair, messing it up. All the while, her lips find his neck, sucking gently, making him moan against her shoulder. He’s sending jolts of electricity through her body, making her shiver like crazy. He then carries her to the bed, tumbling in the darkness of the night. She falls on the white sheets and the bright lights of the busy streets create the perfect atmosphere for the two lovers. He kisses along her chest, belly and hips, stopping right there. She gasps and then looks into his eyes, hopeful. He grins and continues to kiss her to insanity. And just like that, with his head between her thighs, he bewitches the only woman he ever wanted, the only woman who can kiss him senseless, the only woman he ever truly loved.


End file.
